Phayder
by PH K.N.I.F.E
Summary: A Depresed Necris assasain,Zaros, other wise known as a Phayder was chased down to a Necris bunker on Avalon, and was shot in the back. 20 years later he seeks revenge on the NEG. When he got there, he was spoted by a Liandri scout drone.


Intro: Just so you don't get confused here is what happened so far:

Zaros, a teen Necris phayder in training has fallen in love with a human, who hates him for killing other humans, Is enraged by Rhan, the human girl, after a hard relationship, Zaros has finally decided how to handle her. The only way possible. Doing the Phayder way-killing.

------------------------------------------------Life and Death-------------------------------------------------

Zaros lowered his link gun. Rhan relaxed a bit. I'll never love you," Rhan screamed in despair. "I hate Necris! They have killed so much of my friends and family! I Hate you! Leave Now! Arrrhhhhhh!" In agony Zaros lifted the link gun and saw his love being incinerated by the red hot plasma. He went down the lift and left the apartment in tears. His only love, broke Zaros's heart. He heard sirens outside, the NEG would be there in moments. Zaros ran outside and got in his Raptor and sped away in to the distance.

Later at the Necris Outpost on Avalon:

Zaros was in the middle of a practice match. He was sweating, tired, and just barely in the lead. If he lost, it would break his winning spree. A rocket whizzed by Zaros's head, nearly, blowing his face off. Zaros gracefully ducked, got up and turned around to fired his shock riffle shot at his opponent. The purple beam of energy hit the opponent and burnt right in to his flesh. It hit his shoulder and nanite medics healed the wounded solider. He got Back up and fired a rocket that hit Zaros dead on. He was unconscious for a split second before nanites healed him. Zaros fired a unstable shock core. When the purple sphere of energy was close to Zaros's enemy, he shot it, causing an explosion-known as a "Shock Combo-, knocking his enemy to his feet Zaros left, receiving the message on his Built in Armor HUD that the match is over. He won 15 to 9 hits. "Good job Zaros, You get better every time, sometime I wish I was as good as you, maybe we could train sometime," said a Necris solider sitting on the bar. "Still depressed about Rhan She was such -?" "I took my anger against -He looked at the scoreboard- Thannis, and if you say her name you'll be next!" Zaros yelled as he threw the solider to the ground. Still depressed and guilty about killing Rhan, Zaros started drinking wildly. In no time Zaros was drunken. But while Zaros was still drunken, a hole was blasted through the celling. NEG soldiers dropped in and aimed there weapons. The Necris ran through in to the arena seeking nanite cover. Desperately, the NEG tried to kill them before they could get there. Confused, Zaros was drunken and was shot in the back by a M3A2 Assault Riffle. Everything blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------Renewal----------------------------------------------------------

" Is he awake? Turn off the sedative feed. Get down there." Said a medic above Zaros's room. Barley conscious, Zaros mumbled, "Sorry Rhan, I have to do this…." "Hello are you awake, Zaros," whispered a Necris Nurse. "Rhan?" exclaimed Zaros! " No, I'm your nurse. Feeling better?" sighed the Nurse, In a bored way. "Bring up the monitors," shouted the doctor from the second floor. " Good. The A4901 Robotic spine is working, vitals are ok, and he is good to go." said the doctor in a nonchalantly way. He seems to be a little delirious so put him on medication for that. Heartbeat normal. Blood pressure is a little high, nothing too bad. Uh…Brain function is fine. And turn back on the sedative feed so we can do the final scan for problems." Zaros fell back asleep.

"Were done Zaros." said the nurse to the awoken Zaros. "Finally. I can leave." scoffed Zaros. Zaros exited the room and headed towards the lifts. An explosion lifted him off his feet. "He must be reacting!" said someone. "He's mutating! Watch out! Maytri!" screamed a second voice! Zaros saw the Necris named Maytri being grabbed by a growing black arm, as he was absorbed by the monsters digesting skin. The other doctor was grabbed and his head was bit off. Zaros grabbed a laser cutter from a surgeon's pocket and cut open the mutants head type body part. The blood splattered against the steel floor and feed off of the steel, growing as it ate away at the building. Zaros stabbed at the beast again. "Rlaghhjastopsfthepainsd." The creature shouted. Zaros stabbed many times, nearly getting burnt by the skin every second. The creature picked up a wooden picture of a baby from off the wall and it was instantly lit ablaze by the creatures hot acid like skin. Zaros was lit on fire, but rolled on floor to put it out. While he was on the ground, Zaros stabbed at the lower parts of the monster, dodging the blood as it splattered on the floor. Parts of the floor were collapsing, and the creature fell through. Zaros jumped in the hole. Bits of molten steel were dripping from the top. Zaros cut at a part of the monster that wasn't pulsing and growing. The monster leaped out in pain. A piece of Necris skin was under the cut. More hard skin appeared Zaros cut at it until most of the creature was Necris. It fell over silent with hardened blood dripping out of some wounds. Zaros picked up the Necris picked up the skin to see if it was still alive. The body inside was completely burnt up. Zaros walked away from the lifts. He wanted an explanation.

**System/Bestiary/Mutants/Mutant Un-Spec 3**

**Cause of Mutation: Unknown**

**Un-Spec 3 is a case where a reaction to certain chemicals cause digestive acid multiplications to rapidly increase. The body is digested, and a blackish molten skin forms. The brain may still be intact, and it will attempt to eat anything in sight, yet is rather smart.**

"So that's what happened." Zaros commented. "Yep. You saved us all. Is there anyway we could repay you?" replied the doctor. "Well there is one way, do you have any heavy weaponry?" Zaros questioned. "We got C-4's, Redeemers, and even-"the doctor spoke in gratitude. "I'll take the Redeemer." interrupted Zaros.

Still tired from his battle with Mutant Un-Spec 3, Zaros went home to his new apartment on the now Necris controlled Avalon. Zaros had something to eat, and watched some holovision. Nothing good was on so Zaros decided to see what happened after he blacked out, and quickly found some information from the PVH site:

**Avalon Incident 11/26/2341**

**50 NEG soldiers were sent in to the Avalon Necris outpost, in search of a Necris Phayder known as Zaros. The NEG tried to go peaceful, but were shot at by Necris. The Necris went in to a practice arena, with Axon nanite medic-bots in the arena, they healed as soon as they were shot, and massacred all 50 NEG soldiers. This was a tragic day for the NEG and will always be- **

Zaros closed the document. Time for revenge.

----------------------------------------------Double Vengance-------------------------------------------------------------

Zaros's raptor touched down on the NEG landing pad. Quickly, a guard ran over to check the contents of the swift flying machine. He opened the door, and Zaros opened fire, stopping the guard dead in his tracks with a Stinger, a deadly Minigun capable of ripping anything or anyone apart in seconds. More NEG ran to the Raptor, surprised at the there friends sudden death. Zaros kicked 2 of them, while the other tried to get a clean shot with the Widowmaker sniper riffle. Zaros unleashed his Stinger on him, and accelerated towards the other guard, who was panicking while running for the alarm. The guard was hit hard, getting chopped in half and losing most limbs. All that was left of him was a large pool of blood and scattered bloody body parts.

With all the guards gone, Zaros climbed out of the Raptor's cockpit and wiped the blood of his armor. He opened the back and took out a Redeemer- A gun that shoots a massive missile, capable of destroying a large building, and incinerated anything inside it. It is surprisingly used in the Liandri tournament.-Zaros looked in to the reflection of the shining gun, and noticed he was surrounded by a dozen NEG soldiers. " I like your gun," said a solider, "Now drop it!" Zaros pointed the Redeemer to the ground. "Why don't you do the same?" Zaros said in a loud voice. "If I go down I'm taking this building with me!" Zaros took a few steps back. It seemed Zaros would get off the rooftop until the final few steps. Something dove and grabbed the Redeemer, and another one grabbed Zaros. " I don't think so." said a female voice. They were Liandri Angels, female gene-boosted warriors trained to be fighters all there life. They were not a force to be reckoned with. They are bald, reordered, giant killing machines, serving Liandri for there life. A scout drone must of spotted Zaros with a Redeemer, a gun not used by the NEG and captured him for the tournament. "He's coming with us, don't move!" An Angel shouted at the NEG. The Angel carrying him threw Zaros on to a Liandri drop ship. "We will have fun with you" laughed an angel as she shot Zaros with a tranquilizer dart.

----------------------------------------------------The Tournament--------------------------------------------------------

"Get up. Now" ordered the familiar voice of an Angel. The Angel left the room as a PA system clicked on. "Welcome to LVX-950, Liandri prisoner campus. You have two choices. You may either go through the tournament testing room. Or if your stupid you can stay in the room and play with the angels. What do you pick?" "I pick choice one." Zaros said instantly. "Pick 3 weapons." said the PA. Zaros picked up the Tri-Barreled Rocket Launcher, and loaded it with rockets. Inspecting the weapon locker, he chose the lightning gun, a golden sniper riffle that shot beams of electricity 10 times as powerful as natural lighting. Zaros admired it for the armor piercing quality of the gun. Even Leviathan armor will be zapped. For his last gun Zaros chose the Minigun, a standard Minigun, used for tournament uses only, illegal anywhere else. He strapped the lightning gun and Minigun to his back and held the rocket launcher.

"Stage one, kill all the enemies." blared the PA. Zaros shot them all with ease. "Run away from the Sentinels." said the PA in it's robotic female voice. "What The-" Zaros questioned. Sentinels were lowered from the celling. Zaros started a mad dash to the end of the corridor, dodging huge red plasma bolts, feeling the scorched tile scrape his legs. A chunk of wall fell off at the end. And another. The sentinels were trying to seal Zaros in! Zaros jumped out the small opening, and landed in a pool of bloody water. "Good job, defeat the devil fish." said the PA nonchalantly. "Oh. My. Freaking. God." Zaros whispered.

The monstrous fish lunged out of the water so fast that it seemed like a red, bloody blur. Zaros couldn't get any rockets to hit the fast moving creature when he was dodging the creatures mouth so fast. Zaros ran out of rockets and threw the rocket launcher at the Devil fish. Surprisingly, the weapon hit and punctured the monsters skin, yet causing little damage. Suddenly, rubble and chunks of cement started falling from the corridor he jumped from along with the loud sound of sentinels firing. They were trying to hit him with pieces of the floor and celling. He jumped on the rubble often, wadding along the shallow ends made him vulnerable. Zaros unleashed half of his Minigun ammo on the beast, barely bothering it however. The beast bit Zaros's armor on his hand off and Zaros knew that one more wrong move could be the end of him. However he didn't notice that some of the sentinels had cleared a path to him and were about to open fire.

A red bolt of plasma shot through a hole on the battered corridor. Zaros was knocked over, and water splashed all over him. More came, but missed, Zaros was aware of the new danger. Some bolts hit the devil fish, but didn't hurt it too much. Zaros shot one Sentinel with the Lightning gun, and it was short circuited. He repeated on the other 5, destroying them all. Then Zaros remembered a simple science fact. Water conducts electricity. Zaros rushed to the large debris pile near the exit of the sentinel corridor. He fired his Lightning gun at the water and the Devil Fish splashed in pain.

Zaros shot the water 5 more times franticly trying to kill the Devil Fish before it killed Zaros in it's mad fury. The Devil Fish exploded in to bits, covering everything in the room with blood. The water was so thick and ridden with bloody bits, Zaros could nearly stand on it. A door opened from the wall, and Zaros readied his lightning gun. The PA went on. "Good job. Proceed to the sign up room and discard your weapons." Zaros somehow knew this was a trap, but didn't care. Luckily, the PA didn't lie to him as he expected. He filled out the form.

**Name: Zaros**

**Age: 37**

**Race: Necris**

**Favorite weapon: Shock Riffle**

**Contract:**

**If I, Zaros win the tournament my criminal record is clean and I win the normal prize.**

Zaros signed the form. "Proceed to the arena for the qualification rounds.


End file.
